The Best Friends Express
The Best Friends Express is a country rock song from the eighteenth series. It first came out on the Official YouTube Channel on 20th February 2015. It first aired on TV in the US after the 2015 special, The Adventure Begins aired on PBS Kids. Lyrics :All aboard the Best Friends Express :The sun will shine, let Thomas do the rest :Come on board the Best Friends Express :Adventure time from north, south, east and west :A special day with all your friends :Seems like it will never end :Oh yeah! :So much to do, best friends with you :Make you smile when you're feeling blue :We can go anywhere :Come on Thomas and take us there :All aboard the Best Friends Express :The sun will shine, let Thomas do the rest :Yeah! :Come on board the Best Friends Express :Adventure time from north, south, east and west :We can go anywhere :Come on Thomas and take us there :All aboard the Best Friends Express :The sun will shine, let Thomas do the rest :Hey! :Come on board the Best Friends Express :Adventure time from north, south, east and west Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Harvey * Emily * Spencer * Rosie * Stanley * Hiro * Charlie * Stephen * Connor * Caitlin * Porter * Gator * Timothy * Samson * Diesel * Mavis * Salty * Paxton * Stafford * Marion * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Millie * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Slip Coaches * Bertie * Harold * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Dowager Hatt * The Teacher * Sir Robert Norramby * The Grumpy Passenger * The Deputy Minister Locations * Knapford * Blue Mountain Quarry * Sodor Steamworks * Ulfstead Castle * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Tidmouth Tunnel * Sodor China Clay Company * Wellsworth * Vicarstown Bridge * Sodor Animal Park * Tidmouth Sheds * Bluff's Cove * Dryaw * Dryaw Airfield * Maron * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * Knapford Yards Footage Used * King of the Railway * Not Now, Charlie! * Thomas' Shortcut * Tale of the Brave * Old Reliable Edward * Not So Slow Coaches * Disappearing Diesels * Signals Crossed * Duck and the Slip Coaches * Thomas the Quarry Engine * Thomas and the Emergency Cable * Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger * Marion and the Pipe * Missing Gator * No Steam Without Coal * Spencer's VIP * The Perfect Gift * Emily Saves the World * Timothy and the Rainbow Truck * Marion and the Dinosaurs * Samson at Your Service * Millie and the Volcano * Samson Sent for Scrap In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Fantastic Friends * The Adventure Begins AUS * The Adventure Begins DVD Boxsets * Movie Collection Trivia * An instrumental of this song is used in the online game Share & Haul. Video File:The Best Friends Express - Music Video de:Der Beste Freunde Express Category:Songs